


请给死神先生找个家

by chongta



Category: Kira Yoshikage - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongta/pseuds/chongta
Kudos: 4





	请给死神先生找个家

*没啥可说的了，我想的是触手＋恶堕，强行给幽灵当人写。OOC，很雷很雷很雷，慎点。

“这是这次目标的住址，这个地方比较偏僻所以你千万不要搞错了。”

灯柱上的幽灵用手支着下巴，皱起眉端详着写了地址的纸条，佛堂里的空气安静的几乎凝固。尼姑的手指微微收拢，攥紧了手里的扫帚，如平常一样打扫庭院。

“除灵？你们可真会使唤人啊。”

“只是调查而已。”

尼姑脸上的表情平淡如水，她并不介意再被幽灵带着有色眼镜打量一番，只是不同于以往，她一向有规律的打扫节奏这次似乎有些杂乱无章。

“这次委托也是没有期限的，要查多久随你喜欢。”

幽灵黑洞洞的瞳孔慢慢从尼姑身上转移回手里的纸条，他把纸条整齐的对折揣进怀里。

“不会拖很久。”

这是他的习惯，如果是容易的委托，幽灵通常都不会把当天的工作留到第二天。尼姑长出了一口气，似乎幽灵并没有看出什么端倪，她没什么兴趣去深入了解为什么幽灵会有这么强烈的“活着”的执念，各种各样的幽灵她早已经见得太多了。

“无论如何也不想到‘那个世界’去吗？”

尼姑的提问没有得到回答，幽灵的身影已经无声无息的消失了。她早已经猜到会是这样的结果，所以这次她采用了有违她本心迫不得已的做法。尼姑双手合十，向身后的佛像投下深深地一拜。

找到目的地费了幽灵好大一番功夫。他在这片地区游走有些时间了，但是在山里盖别墅的事情还从来没有听说过。虽然门柱上的木制名牌已经受潮腐烂了大半，完全看不清住户的名字了，可能是基于生前在这边有什么认识的人，他对于这栋阴森的和风别墅总有一股熟悉的感觉。

幽灵认为，如果是他活着的时候，鬼宅之类的灵异传说他是肯定不信的。就算是现在，他都会因为可以自由进出院门而感到吃惊。如果在平时，没有户主许可就进入别人家的院子这是绝对不会发生的。

暂时相信这是一所幽灵宅，说是要调查，但是实际调查上该做什么幽灵还是摸不着头脑，他索性打算先进屋看看。

木门上遍布深浅不一因为虫蛀产生的裂痕，锁已经锈得坏掉了，他伸手上去一摸，手臂并没有如他所想从门里穿过去，而木头粗糙的触感就这样从掌心传了过来。门被推开来一道小缝，锈死的合页传来刺耳的“嘎吱”声，室内阴森的寒气扑到脸上，还有一股完全不应该属于这栋房子的粘腻又浓郁的香气钻进鼻腔，直冲脑门。

很奇怪，明明不需要呼吸，但是强烈的窒息感却涌了上来，他顿时觉得眼前有点发黑。他下意识的向前一抓，门板承受不住下压的力量完全敞开了，原来这门比他想象中的要薄很多。不等他仔细看房间里的构造，几团黑影就迎面糊了上来，这些东西灵活得好像是蛇，它们迅速顺着他的手臂攀上肩膀，从袖口和胳膊上镂空的的开口的处钻进布料覆盖处，很快，整条胳膊上就缠满了黑压压的一片。

这些是什么？！！

作为一个基本上没有感官的幽灵，嗅觉和触觉的相继恢复令他暂时性的有些手足无措。他用另一只还没被抓住的手在那团东西上胡乱扯了一把，那感觉像是抓了一摊烂泥，又让他联想到了腐败变软的橡胶。虽然被他粗暴地扣下来一部分，但是这软泥一样的生物很快从他的指缝间溢出，又以这一小部分为母体很快分裂出了数条形似触须的部分，缠住了他的手腕。如果是以前，那么他一定会果断选择放弃这条胳膊，但是现在在忍受断臂带来的疼痛面前，他稍微犹豫了一下。朝着房间内，他把手里的东西猛地朝地面一甩，现在所处的位置和门口的距离不足一步，他不顾另一只还被纠缠的手臂，拼命的往外一拉……

室外的光线终于让他短暂的看清楚手上缠着的是什么“生物”——是章鱼须一样的触手，布满吸盘一样环形的花纹，看起来就像一条溃烂不堪的章鱼触角，让人一时间难以分辨触手的朝向。霎时间，在清楚了自己刚刚抓下来了一堆什么样的东西以后，强烈的不适感蔓延到了幽灵的脊背，他拼命扭动着胳膊想摆脱束缚，却事与愿违。触手很滑，缠得并不紧，但是却相当灵活，在胳膊往外抽离的同时，它也在一圈圈转着往上缠，一旦缠上就完全无法挣脱，胜负早已成了定数。

另外几条触手迅速扑了上来，绕上了幽灵的腰，两腿还有脖子，将他向房间里阴暗的地方拖。触手又黏又滑，还在身上盘旋着蠕动，让他无从施力。可怜的幽灵就好像蜘蛛网上垂死的蝴蝶，微弱的挣扎起不到什么作用。

我会死在这！

他不知为何突然这么想到，分明已经死了，但是存在被抹削这一念头不断闪过脑海，他不清楚这些触手困住自己接下来会被怎么样，没头没脑的猜测令他陷入恐慌与绝望的深渊之中。触手又开始分裂成滑溜溜的细小触须，这些触须似乎是有目的的在他身上游走，他感觉到似乎有什么东西渗进皮肤里，虽然没有血肉但是难以忍受的燥热感却逐渐升腾了上来。

“呼……呼啊……咕呜——”

呼出了体内一口灼热的空气，但是头脑并没有因为这样变清醒一些，反而给了触手可乘之机，一条半拳粗细的肉柱猛地破开唇舌的防线直插入喉，粘腻的香味充满了整个口腔。被吓了一跳的幽灵下意识的想要往外呕，但是颈上缠着的东西阻止了他喉咙推动的动作，这条触手上隆起一团鼓囊囊的肿块，似乎是在那里面存着什么液体，随即这些液体被“咕噜”一声全部灌进幽灵口中。幽灵本不想将这些来历不明的液体咽下去，但是他的嘴巴里显然没有那么大的空间去容纳这些液体，反而被狠狠呛了一下，液体毫无形象的从唇角和鼻孔喷了出来，如果有泪腺的话，他肯定已经哭得不成样子了。

“咕，噗——咳咳——！”

大部分被咽下去的液体开始发挥了作用，这似乎是一种可以将痛苦转化成快感的药物，来不及细想为什么自己身为幽灵会被影响，手脚传来的酥麻就如同潮水一般将他的理智搅得一塌糊涂。嘴里的触手不知为什么胀大了一圈，大到他已经含不住了，但是现在它尝起来就像是柔软的冰棒，鬼使神差的，他的嘴巴不自觉得吮吸起来，吞咽着上面滴下来的香甜汁水。

“噗啾，噗啾——噗啾——”

他从来没做过这样诡异的事情，然而触手的味道却使他上瘾，身体甚至在触手抽离的时候恋恋不舍得不愿放开，直到链接着触手顶端和拼命伸长的舌尖之间的银丝在空中断开，他才软绵绵的倒进触手形成的缓冲垫之中，浑身脱力。

然而触手的折磨还没有结束，它们顺势从裤脚滑进，顺着小腿向上爬去。意识到什么的幽灵慌张得缩了一下，想伸手去拦，无奈双手没法动，只好加紧双腿希望可以稍微延缓一下触手攀爬的速度。

不，等等，要碰那里的话……！

“呜呜……呜”

凉冰冰的触感从后穴传来，插入的触手上布满了凹凸不平的颗粒，以便能够牢牢贴住幽灵空荡荡的内壁，挣扎或者乱动都只会让触手有机可乘，插的更深。可能因为触手比较软又很湿滑的关系，本以为应该很痛并但是没有，取而代之的是令人目眩的舒适感。他无意识的将身体向下沉，好让那根粗大可以触碰到他的内核，触手也好像会意一样，激烈地抽动起来，顶弄的力道之大让幽灵的小腹产生了忽明忽暗的扭曲。

“嗯呜，啊……嗯啊啊啊啊……嗯，好啊嗯……”

快感让身体无论怎样被玩弄也得不到满足，幽灵几乎丧失了思考能力，他的双眼迷离的向上翻去，毫无保留的发出满足的呻吟。眼前一白，幽灵浑身抽搐了一下猛地往前一挺腰，湿漉漉的触手便滑出了穴口。他好像虚脱一般大口吸着空气，幽灵不像人类一样可以射精，所以刚刚大概是干性高潮。一次高潮过后迷药的效果有一些消退，但也仅此而已，被甩出来的触手似乎有所察觉似的重新插进后穴，完全不给他任何休息的时间。

“呼呼，什……又要来吗？！”

缠绕着双臂的触手突然放松力道，幽灵的身体失去了平衡，软倒了下去，后穴里的触手成了惟一的支点，毫不留情的挤压着他刚刚高潮过一次的内核。

“哈啊啊啊——”

触手很是时宜的震动了起来，细小粗糙的颗粒无情的击打着内核，情欲好像一股浪潮要把他蹂烂搅碎。趁着还有意识，他拼命抓住身下这如同救命稻草一样的软物。

“可……恶呜呜，为什嗯么会，嗯啊……啊啊啊”不知是不是逃避承认自己身上发生的奇怪变化，他胡乱摇着头，口齿不清的呻吟。“啊，嗯嗯，身体嗯啊，……啊啊啊……啊”

汹涌的快感再度冲破了他的理智，就这样被送上顶峰。

“那个幽灵的事情怎么样了？”

寺庙内，尼姑询问坐在她对面的老和尚，距离委派任务的日子已经过去了好几天，自那之后幽灵就杳无音讯了。

“我担心，他的执念太强烈，说不定又和上次一样会用什么方法跑掉。”

老和尚端起面前的茶杯，表情看上去十分自信。

“我想他应该不会再出现了。”

在山林间隐蔽的别墅里，幽灵高举着的双手被触手束缚，他跪在地上，后穴被几根更粗大的侵犯着。浑浊的液体从触手的前段喷出，灌满了幽灵的肚子，从股缝之间溢出。触手又划过乳头，那里高耸着，隔着衣服都能看到形状，触手反复在孔洞内挖掘，让他迫不及待地又去了一次。他的身体在无止境的中越发接近人类，贪婪的沉浸在欢愉中，一次又一次的达到高潮。他曾经恐惧自己会被这栋另类的别墅杀掉，看来它成功了，现在做为“吉良吉影”的幽灵被彻底抹削了，而留在这里的只有一具整日沉溺性爱的空壳。

吸收了一只幽灵以后，别墅的轮廓变得模糊不清，逐渐与背景的树木融为一体。


End file.
